Giga Rukia
by chuckiboo
Summary: After Rukia, who is near death, is rescued by Ichigo and friends from Soul Society, Ichigo is told to do the unthinkable. And the unimaginable happens. One shot FMG story, written for a friend on deviantART.


GIGA RUKIA

by chuckiboo

_Bleach ©Tite Kobu/Shonen Jump_

It was a tough fight on the other side; taking a risk, going to Soul Society to save her, and facing certain death, yet all three made it. Crossing back over to the human world, Ichigo, carrying Rukia, Chad and Oruhime, walked out of the gateway, somewhat tattered from a severe battle. As for Rukia herself, she was in severe stress, having been nearly executed by her fellow marksmen, for transferring her powers to a human. Mortally wounded, neither one knows if she will survive, but Ichigo, in his newfound optimism, is determined to see her through this.

As the three went their seperate ways, Oruhime was the only one to look back at her friend. Having nurtured a crush on Ichigo for a long time now, she felt as if her chances were now dwindled to slim; sighing, she struggled to accept the fact that she and him might not ever be together.

Walking home, Chad thought about his battle on the other side. Though they made it out, he felt as if the battle has made him stronger in many ways. He will have his chance to test his new abilities again, and hone them for use to protect his fellow men from Hollows.

Walking throught the door of his house, Ichigo internally battled with feelings; feelings he's been harboring for months now about this girl. Though Rukia was sometimes annoying, the one thing he appreciated about her was how she made him face the fact that he was not, in no way, responsible for his mother's death, and he slowly, but surely, forgave himself. Being hardened by that tragedy, he focused on the main things now, namely his iritating father, and two loving sisters, though a third was a part of the equation as of now: Rukia. Laying her down on the bed and covering her up, he decided to take refuge on the carpeted floor.

Under a couple of covers, Ichigo tried to sleep, but kept tossing and turning, restless. At three in the morning, he had a strange dream. Walking along a lighted path lined with trees of some sort, a voice spoke to him.

"Ichigo," the voice called to him, "Ichigo."

The boy was startled. "What-who-who are you?"

"I'm you."

"Me?"

"Yes. And I know of your feelings for Rukia."

"Y-y-you do?"

"Yes, I'm with you all the time."

"So," be a bit brave, "what do you suggest I do?"

"If you really care about her, tell her."

"But, she's unconscious. I don't know if she can hear me."

"The only way her life can be restored, is to do the opposite. Just as she transferred her powers to you, transfer some of your power to her."

"You mean-"

"Yes. With heartfelt feeling, plunge your Zanpakutoh into her."

Ichigo freaked out "What!? It-it might kill her!"

"No it won't, if what you feel for her is real, she will be restored."

Ichigo closed his eyes and searched his heart. And, for the first time since his mother's death, a tear streamed down his cheek. He's never faced anything this difficult before, to change someone's life like this. The voice spoke.

"You truly love her, don't you."

Ichigo smiled for the first time in a long while. "Yeah, I do. I-really-do."

"Do you trust me?"

Ichigo sighed, then took a deep breath. "Yes, I trust you."

"Do this, and Rukia will be restored to you, and to the world."

His eyes opened, having the dream ended. Sitting up, he panted a little, then made his way to her bedside. He then went into his Death Angel form, complete with kimono and his large Zanpakhtoh in its sheath. Picking up the small lady, he silently walked out the back door, and into what was a back yard. Laying her down, he knelt down beside her and caressed her cheek.

"I'm doing this for your own good," he whispered, staring at her sound facial expression, "because...I...love you...Rukia."

With that, he stood up, drew his Zanpakhtoh from its sheath, and took a deep breath. "Come back to me." He then plunged the mighty sword into the girl, kneeling to control what he released. But the results were not what he quite expected.

A bolt of light shot straight into the air, as her lithe body glowed blue. Then, in a startling move, she started to grow. Her small arms grew, as well as her legs. Her non-existent chest sprouted breasts for the first time. Veins showed themselves, pumping blood all over her now growing body, as it swelled with muscle. Ichigo was caught off guard as he pulled his Zanpakhtoh out of her, then scooped her up and ran out the backyard, and into the street. Not only did her body grow, her height increased, and was steadily increasing with every step Ichigo took. Heading to the park, he slowed down, as Rukia became too heavy for him to carry. Her once small body expanded with veinous muscle fiber, and multiplying by the second. He laid her down, and could only watch as she exploded in girth and size.

Increasing steadily while still unconscious, Rukia had no idea of what was happening. Ichigo's eyes bugged out as he witnessed how big she'd grown in the past two minutes. Knocking down trees with her mere size and making ruins in the ground with her bulging calves that now nearly engulped her feet, it was getting outrageous. Her clothes now completely shredded, and her entire flesh exposed, various veins were prominent on her now huge, rather now gargantuan, arms. Ichigo felt different feelings stir through him, as he struggled to move anywhere he wouldn't be crushed. He finally managed to climb to a tree top, and get on top of one of her veinous abdominals, big as himself, as she continued to inflate with muscle. It was hard yet firm as he touched it, and it somewhat aroused him. He always liked a girl with some muscle, but this is ridiculous.

By now, her arms were as big as a ten story building, sculpted and bulging, as it knocked down a ten story building! Like a mountain climber, Ichigo made his way onto her breasts and pectorals, and the pumping of blood was deafening when he passed one of the tree-thick veins by her nipple. Her smooth skin felt like rough terrain as the fibers expanded and contracted with her small, now earthquake type breaths. At the peak, he saw her traps, filled with veins as well, as a little speck rested in the middle with some black. Sliding down to the cavernous crevice that seperated her traps and pecs, he then was in shock to descover that it was her head! Eyes closed in a tranquil state, she slept silently, undisturbed.

Five minutes passed, and she has now encompassed the parameter of four city blocks, multiple buildings crushed, electrical outages, demolished pavement and eclipsing anything that has come before her. The growth slowed, as she spanned over a mile in width, height, and size. Ichigo managed to make it to her head after a few minutes, and slid down to her ear. Looking at her face, it was criss crossed with veins, as every breath felt like an tremor, yet it remained the same cute girl he'd come to know and admire. In a bold move, Ichigo positioned himself on her left insanely huge trapezius and laid down, just inches from her face. And, in an unthinkable move, he gently pressed his lips to hers, resulting in a tender kiss. Rukia stirred, moving her head a little, slowly regaining consciousness. Opening her eyes, she groaned, as the first sight in her eyes was that of Ichigo.

"Uh," she groaned, "where am I?"

For the first time since before his mother's death, he smiled. He had so much to thank Rukia for, but to tell her about her 'transformation' will be kind of awkward.

"You're...home...where you belong."

"You mean-" Ichigo nodded his head. Rukia's face softened, despite the presence of veins on her face. "I always had a thing for you,

Ichigo," she said, moving her head, and a bit of shock came to her.

"Uh, what...happened...to me?"

Ichigo's face went lopsided as he thought of the words to explain. Her little head was nestled in mountains of muscle, with so many veins, it looked like an interstate connector.

"You...wouldn't wanna know."

Just then, she moved her arm, causing the asphalt to break up even more, as her half mile huge tricep dug deep into the ground. She then, with Ichigo by her, sat up, causing more destruction than it was, eclipsing the sun in the process. Standing up, she took out another building or two, as well as power lines! On her two feet, she now stood a mile tall and three quarters of a mile wide, of veinous gorgeous, gargantuan muscle. Flexing one arm, her bicep shot near the stratosphere, nearly taking out an airplane in flight! Looking up, she was surprised, then she grinned.

"I could get used to this," she said in her tiny voice, "and I have you to thank you for it."

Ichigo leaned his head toward hers. "I...love you...Ichigo. Always have."

His face got hot after that confession. "I...love...you too...Rukia."

She gave a soft smile, feeling in her heart that what they have it right.

"Let's explore my new body together, okay?"

He smiled. "Let's."

And through destruction, thus the start of a new relationship, bonded in giga muscle and love.


End file.
